Tuer pour survivre
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: L'histoire de Clem et Finn remonte à beaucoup plus loin et est plus profonde que jamais. Clem va s'embarquer dans une histoire qu'elle retiendra toute sa vie et regrettera. Os en lien avec "Mon combat, mon destin: saison deux".
Et non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un OS hors-série qui suit l'histoire. J'attendais d'avoir assez dévoilé le passé de Clem afin de l'écrire. L'idée germait depuis un moment dans ma petite tête et je l'est couchée sur Papier/Ordinateur.
J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous avait aimé le personnage qu'est Finn. En trouvant que la relation entre lui et Clem est encore floue, ce sera le thème de cet OS.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

 **Droits d'auteur : ** Le manga qu'est One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda  
 **Mots :** Environs 7000  
 **Rating :** M pour le beau vocabulaire et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **Tuer pour survivre**

L'heure était grave à Dressrosa. Doflamingo avait convoqué l'un de ses hommes en urgence dans son bureau. Il fulminait intérieurement en repensant aux événements passés pendant la matinée. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit ses hommes s'affairer à réparer les récents dégâts. Il fut sortit de ses pensés, par une jeune femme qui entra dans la pièce.

\- Le voici, Waka-sama, fit la jeune femme en tirant un garçon plus jeune par le bras.  
\- Merci bien Baby 5, tu peux le faire entrer.

Un blond pas plus âgé de dix-sept ans entra silencieusement dans la pièce après s'être dégagé de l'emprise de la brune.

\- Assieds-toi. Fit le géant lorsque la jeune femme ferma la porte.

Finn ne se fit pas prier et s'assit face à son supérieur qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

\- J'ai appris quelque chose de très fâcheux, débuta-t-il. J'ai appris que la sale gosse, Clémence je crois, avait des contacts extérieurs. Et bizarrement, le jour où je l'apprends, elle disparaît d'une façon assez violente. C'est pour ça, que je t'ai convié ici.

Le plus jeune resta de marbre lors du monologue de ShishibukaÏ en l'écoutant sans broncher.

\- Je ne comprends pas le lien que j'ai avec cette histoire, fit-il calmement.  
\- Fufufu~ Je sais tout, Finn.

Il ricana et se servit un verre de vin rouge alors que le plus jeune se braqua en déglutissant légèrement.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, qui l'a mise au courant.

Finn ne dit pas un mot en sentant sa dernière heure arrivée. Il était encore amoureux de la jeune fille et il se sentait obligé de la protéger, même si elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

\- Mais, comme tu es un bon élément dans la famille et que je t'ai élevé comme un membre de ma famille, je vais te faire une faveur.  
\- Mais toute faveur à un compromis, commenta l'adolescent.  
\- Fufufu, si intelligent en plus. Tu comprends si vite, encore une raison de te laisser en vie.  
\- Quel est le deal ? Le pressa le blond.  
\- Tu aimes les contes de fée ?

Finn fronça les sourcils, mais resta prudent. Il ne comprenait pas la question de son maître.

\- Ce n'est plus de mon âge.  
\- Certes, mais qui n'a jamais entendu le conte de Blanche-neige ?  
\- Je ne vois pas le lien avec cette histoire.  
\- Oh que si, oh que si.

Le géant s'assit nonchalamment sur son fauteuil de bureau et posa ses longues jambes mal rasées sur le bureau.

\- Une jeune fille belle comme la neige s'échappa des griffes de sa méchante belle-mère. Mais cette dernière envoie un chasseur à la poursuite de la gamine en lui demandant de ramener son cœur. Voilà un peu près le résumé. Tous les gosses qui peuplent cette terre connaissent cette histoire.  
-Je suis navré Waka-sama, mais je ne vous suis pas.

Le géant se leva et s'avança vers le plus jeune. Il passa derrière le blond et susurra à son oreille de façon machiavélique.

\- Je suis le méchant, car une gamine a osé me désobéir. Elle s'est échappée en tuant plusieurs de mes hommes de main et en détruisant tout sur son passage...  
\- Et vous allez envoyer un chasseur ramener son cœur, le coupa Finn en ayant compris la raison de sa venue.  
\- Fufufu, tu comprends vite, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, fit le roi en se redressant et allant se rasseoir.  
\- Et je suis ce chasseur, termina Finn.

Doflamingo ricana et terminant son verre.

\- Si tout le monde comprenait aussi vite que toi. Je te laisse un mois. Si dans un mois je n'ai pas son cœur, je prends le tien.

Finn eut un frisson le long de son échine. Cet homme était dangereux et ce qu'il lui demandait était horrible, mais il devait le faire s'il voulait survivre dans ce monde. Le blond se leva.

\- Ce sera fait en temps voulu, Waka-sama.

Le géant sourit sadiquement en se réservant un verre.

\- Dépêches toi, le temps passe.

Sur ces mots, Finn se fit une raison et sortit. Il devait faire un choix et vite. Sa vie ou la sienne.

* * *

 _Quelque jours plus tard, sur une île du Nouveau Monde._

\- Cinq-cent Berry, c'est ma dernière offre.  
\- J'aimerais bien vous faire un prix mademoiselle, mais vous m'en voyez navré. Vos achats cumulent la somme de deux milles Berry.

La jeune adolescente soupira et rangea son maigre porte-feuille. Elle déposa la somme voulue sur le comptoir tandis que la vendeuse emballait les articles.

\- Ce sera tout ?  
\- Oui, grommela Clem.

Elle prit le sac et sortit sans demander son reste. Elle se dirigea directement dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards et troqua ses vêtements sales et déchirés contre les propres et discrets qu'elle venait de s'acheter. Elle mit ses anciennes affaires dans le sac et le balança dans la poubelle à côté. Elle mit sa capuche et ressortit dans la veine principale en se mêlant à la foule.

\- Maintenant, on change de coiffure, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entra dans un salon de coiffure en retirant sa capuche.  
Malgré son regard froid, une coiffeuse l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle s'occupa de laver ses cheveux et l'installa devant une glace.

\- Quelle coiffure désirez-vous ?  
\- Coupez-les moi courts. À hauteur des épaules.  
\- Mademoiselle a envie de changement ?  
\- C'est nécessaire on va dire, répondit-elle en soupirant presque.

Clem ferma les yeux en laissant faire la professionnelle.

Elle somnolait lorsqu'elle sentit que plus personne ne s'occupait de sa coiffure. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa dans la glace la personne derrière elle.

\- Salut, je t'ai manqué j'espère, fit la personne. Dommage que tu aies coupé tes beaux cheveux.  
\- Finn !

Elle se leva d'un geste brusque en renversant le siège au passage. Elle retira l'essuie présent sur ses épaules et regarda le blond face à elle. Elle détailla son ex-petit ami. Il était habillé tout en noir. Son fier arc accroché dans son dos aux côtés de ses flèches. Sur ses cuisses étaient attachés des lames grâce et une ceinture faite dans ce sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bredouilla la jeune fille.  
\- Nous devrions parlé de ça hors des oreilles indiscrètes, fit remarquer le blond en jetant des regards noirs aux personnes présentes dans la salon. Clem n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'il la traîna dehors.  
\- Fous moi la paix ! Beugla Clem en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Finn l'emmena dans un coin plus calme : une terrasse d'un restaurant.

\- Assieds-toi, je vais pas te manger.

La brune s'assit à contre-cœur alors que l'autre commanda à boire.  
Lorsque le serveur s'en alla, Clem explosa.

\- J'y crois pas...Tu m'as suivi !  
\- C'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- Oh que si ! Je t'ai dis de me lâcher !  
\- C'est pour te protéger, tu as défié Doflamingo sur son terrain.  
\- Je sais le faire moi-même et puis il l'a cherché. Il voulait me marquer au fer rouge ce soir là ! Il m'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça !

Le dieu du feu soupira en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Il lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton, car elle attirait l'attention des autres clients tranquillement assis auprès d'eux. La brune se tue et les commandes arrivèrent. Finn paya et le serveur s'en alla.  
Il prit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche arrière et en alluma une.

\- Tu fumes toi maintenant ?  
\- Ouais, à cause de toi.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches, encore !  
\- Doflamingo m'a chargé de te tuer de de ramener ton coeur.

La franchise de Finn pétrifia Clem un instant. Elle le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux afin de distinguer si oui ou non il blaguait. Au regard plus que sérieux qu'il affichait, ça ne fessait aucuns doutes.

\- Tu..tu blagues là ? Osa-t-elle quand même demander n'y croyant toujours pas.

Le blond secoua la tête de droite à gauche et continua de fumer.

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté ?  
\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais je refuse de te faire le moindre mal. Je sais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, mais il fallait que je te préviennes.

Elle soupira en se passant une main dans le visage et en buvant la verre d'eau bien fraîche commander précédemment. Finn l'a connaissait si bien qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'elle voulait boire. Elle but le verre d'une traite alors que son ancien ami écrasait sa clope dans le cendrier au centre de la table.

\- Tu vas le faire ?  
\- Te tuer ? Non.  
\- Mais il veut mon cœur.  
\- Je vais lui donner.  
\- Comment comptes tu faire ça ?

Le blond se leva et lui fit signe de faire de même.

\- J'ai vu un marché non loin.  
\- Je vois pas le rapport, fit remarquer l'adolescente.

\- Tu comprendras quand on y sera.

Il but également son verre comme Clem précédemment et partit dans une direction. Clem le suivit, toujours sur ses gardes.

Ils arrivèrent au marché dix minutes plus tard. Le soleil montant indiquait que midi approchait. Le marché matinal se vidait petit à petit et les marchands commençaient à délaisser leur emplacements après avoir tout soigneusement rangé.  
Finn progressa entre les personnes restantes, toujours suivi de Clem, et interpella un vendeur de viande.

\- Excusez-moi.

Le vendeur en question était assez fin et ne donnait pas plus de trente ans. Ses cheveux noir était partiellement dissimulé sous une casquette verte avec un logo dessus. Il rangea la caisse qu'il avait dans les bras dans sa camionnette et se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

\- J'ai fermé les gamins, fit-il, il avait un léger accent.

Il se détourna de nouveau et continua son rangement.  
Finn sortit alors son porte-feuille et en sortit deux billets.

\- Je vous achète un cœur de bœuf, trois fois plus que son prix initial.

Le boucher se tourna et ricana, croyant à une mauvaise blague. Mais lorsqu'il leur refit face, son ricanement cessa. Il fixa les deux billets de cinquante Berry d'un air gourmand.

\- Vous avez de le chance, déclara-t-il soudainement plus agréable. Il m'en reste un.

Il ouvrit un carton et en sortit l'organe propre. Il l'emballa et leur tendit. Clem le prit en grimaçant alors que le plus vieux prit l'argent.

\- Bonne fin de journée les jeunes.  
\- À vous également, répondit Finn.

Sur ce, ils partirent et sortirent de la rue marchande afin d'opter pour une plus calme. Une fois sûr d'être seul, ils déballèrent l'organe.

\- Je vais gerber, fit Clem.  
\- Ben retiens toi. C'est pas le moment.

Finn prit un carton et y déposa le cœur de bœuf. Il ajouta un petit mot dans la boite et la ferma.

\- Je vais aller donner ça au pion de Doflamingo qui se trouve sur l'île, déclara-t-il en se relevant avec la boîte en main.  
\- Il y a un pion ?!

Il ricana et la brune posa ses poings sur ses hanches, mécontente.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?  
\- Tu as tellement à apprendre.

Elle lui fit un beau doigt et fit volte-face.

\- Pourquoi donner ça à un pion. Tu n'as qu'à retourner sur cette foutue île et sauvé tes petites fesses.  
\- Pas question, répondit le blond d'un ton catégorique.

La brune fulmina intérieurement et se retourna vers lui, les poings toujours visés sur ses hanches.

\- J'ai besoin d'un acolyte.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide je t'ai dis !  
\- Tu ne survivras pas plus de deux jours sans bases de combats. Tu ne sais pas te battre ni encore moins t'enfuir face à une situation critique.

Clem ne répondit rien tandis que son « acolyte » se dirigea vers un bâtiment abandonné.

\- Restes là, ordonna-t-il. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.  
\- C'est ça, dégage, grommela-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une caisse.

Elle était vexé des motivations de Finn qui l'avaient poussées à la protéger comme si elle était encore un bébé. Il n'avait pas tord, elle ne savait pas se battre. Elle n'avait jamais plus osé touché le katana de sa mère depuis son assassinat. Elle ne voulait plus avoir de sang sur ses mains, malheureusement elles l'étaient déjà.

\- Fait chier !

Elle attrapa une pierre et la jeta au loin sur une cible invisible. Elle rumina contre sa faiblesse, elle aurait voulu être un homme. On n'aurait pas pitié d'elle comme ça.  
Une silhouette se formait au loin et Finn occupa son esprit.

Elle avait compris qu'il essayait de se racheter de sa trahison. Il l'avait toujours protégée quand elle s'attirait des ennuis en ville, car elle osait défier les racailles des rues. Il s'était prit beaucoup de coups à sa place. Quand c'était pas ses frères, c'était lui qui était là en cas de soucis. Elle devait devenir plus forte et Finn lui offrait cette opportunité.

\- Je sais que t'as le chic pour te perdre, mais pas celui de t'endormir n'importe où, ricana le blond.

Elle se releva en grognant.

\- Je ne dormais pas.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Clem se dépoussiéra.

\- Je pensais que tu allais partir, avoua le blond avec une voix plus douce.  
\- Je suis toujours là comme tu le vois.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'accepte.

Il eut un fin sourire.

\- T'acceptes quoi ?

Il voulait qu'elle lui dise. Il voulait qu'elle mette sa fierté de côté.  
La brune soupira.

\- Je te suis, mais explique moi comment tu compte faire.  
\- Bien, si mademoiselle veut bien arrêter de faire la gueule et me suivre.

Il prit l'initiative d'avancer et sa protégé le suivit sans un mot. Après avoir tourné dans la ville un moment elle entra dans une maison close.  
Clem fit les gros yeux devant l'enceinte fluorescente représentant une femme ouvrant et fermant les cuisses.

\- T'es sérieux là ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'amènes dans un bar à ...courtisanes ?  
\- C'est le seul qui a bien voulu m'accueillir sans poser de questions.

Il passa la porte et son visage fut illuminé d'un tas de couleur flashies.

\- Avoue que c'est aussi pour te faire du bien gratuitement, murmura la brune en le suivant à contre cœur.

Elle fut aveuglée par toute ces lumières différentes et traça dans la direction qu'avait prit Finn en ignorant les femmes autour d'elle. Le blond passa derrière un rideau en velours et monta les escalier. Une foi en haut il entra dans la première chambre et Clem le suivit.

\- J'espère que c'est insonorisé, j'ai pas envie d'entendre les faits et gestes des voisins, fit remarquer la brune en prenant place sur le lit.

Finn ferma la porte à clé.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques ? S'impatienta-t-elle.  
\- Deux secondes, deux secondes.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil face à elle.

\- On va devenir tueurs à gages.  
\- T'as pas mieux comme solutions, comme je sais pas moi, travailler honnêtement.

Il eut un bref rire.

\- Je fais partie de la Donquichotte Family et nous sommes tous les deux recherchés.  
\- Chasseurs de primes alors.  
\- Non, c'est encore plus dangereux de s'en prendre à d'autres hors-la-loi.

Clem soupira et laissa tomber son dos contre le matelas. Elle fixa le plafond décrépit et soupira.

\- On va quand même pas vivre au dessus d'un bordel.  
\- Non, c'est juste pour la nuit. Je nous ai déjà dégoté un client.  
\- Alors que je t'avais pas encore dis oui.  
\- Je savais que tu allais accepter.  
\- Tss...

Elle tendit l'oreille à l'entente de rires forcés dans le couloir. Elle se releva sur les coudes.

\- Fait pas attention à elles.  
\- Putain...C'est pas insonorisé, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, on part ce soir. Pour le moment, je vais t'apprendre quelques astuces.

Clem ne se fit pas prier et écouta sans broncher.

Quand il eut fini son avant-goût de tueurs à gage il décida que c'était l'heure de mettre les voiles.

\- J'ai oublié de te mettre au courant de quelque chose, fit timidement Clem en se levant et s'étirant.  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Je compte descendre vers le Sud vers Bartigo.  
\- Bartigo ? C'est où ça ?

Elle sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et l'ouvrit avant de lire à haute voix :

Une petite île rocheuse sur Grand Line. C'est le Q.G. des révolutionnaires et je comptes m'y mettre à l'abri un instant le temps de me faire oublier.  
\- Je te pensais en froid avec ton père.  
\- Je le suis, mais j'ai découverts quelque chose de bizarre, fit-elle en rangeant le carnet à l'endroit où elle l'avait pris. Apparemment, il y aurait une vieille connaissance à moi dans leur rangs qui est amnésique et je suis peut-être son seul espoir de retrouver la mémoire.  
\- Bien, on descendra vers le Sud, décida le blond après un silence de quelques secondes.  
\- Merci.

Il sortit du bâtiment talonné de Clem.

\- On va prendre un bateau au port, il nous amènera directement sur la prochaine île. Notre client se trouve quelques îles plus loin et propose une grande somme d'argent en récompense. Je n'en sais pas plus, précisa-t-il avant que Clem ne lui pose d'avantage de question à ce sujet.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, ils embarquèrent dans un bateau de marchandises.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard, sur une île printanière_

Lorsque le bateau amarra, Clem sortit en trombe.

\- J'en pouvais plus de ces pervers ! S'écria-t-elle alors que les marchands faisaient les innocents en déchargeant la cale.

Finn rit en la suivant.

\- Ils ont juste dis que t'avais de belles fesses.

Elle vit rouge et pointa son index sur le torse de l'adolescent.

\- Je n'ai pas de belles fesses.  
\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec tes dires, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui administra une petite claque sur le buste et recula.

\- Pourquoi s'être arrêté ici alors que notre client est sur l'île suivante.  
\- Car tu m'a supplié de descendre ici sous la menace de castrer tous les marins présent sur le navire.  
\- Plus sérieusement.

Le blond s'avança en regardant la ville se présentant à eux.

\- Pour commencer ton entraînement. Tuer, ça s'apprend. Il faut le faire avec soin et sans laisser de traces.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigea vers un magasin de fruits frais. Elle s'y acheta une pomme.  
Finn la suivit en soupirant et fit de même.

\- On doit économisé, fit-il en dégustant sa pomme verte.  
\- On s'en fout, répondit la brune. Notre client, comme tu l'appelles, nous offre une somme colossale.  
\- Peut-être, mais on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va nous demander.

A la fin de la dégustation de leur coupe-faim, Finn emmena la jeune fille dans le ghetto. Ils se cachèrent hors de vue des délinquants et le jeune homme sortit des avis de recherches.

\- Tu avais dis qu'on était pas des chasseurs de primes, chuchota la brune.  
\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, nous on est indépendant.

Il choisit une affiche et montra du menton un gars en train de se battre un peu plus loin. Il était tatoué de partout et ses cheveux rouge sang montrait sa férocité.

\- Rix, un délinquant du coin. La prime on s'en fout. Ce sera ta première cible.  
\- Hein ?! S'écria la brune.

Il lui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire et regarda s'ils avaient été vus, apparemment non.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle lorsqu'il enleva sa main.  
\- Bon, le point faible à ce gars c'est son épaule droite. Comment je le sais ? S'interrogea-t-il tout seul en sentant la question de son amie arrivée. Car il se la tient de temps à autre et se relève toujours grâce à l'autre bras.

Il la poussa un peu et l'obligea à sortir à vue.

\- Vas-y et mets le K.O.. Je reste là s'il y a un soucis.

La brune s'avança timidement vers le petit groupe et chercha des yeux celui qui était sur l'affiche. Elle le vit de suite, car c'était le plus baraqué de tous. Lorsqu''ils la virent, ils stoppèrent leur combats et se tournèrent vers l'adolescente qui semblait innocente et perdue.  
Rix se présenta à elle en poussant les autres qui étaient sur son passage. Ils ne protestèrent pas et le laissèrent passer. A croire que c'était le chef.

\- Que fait un jeune fille comme toi dans le coin ? C'est dangereux ici.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents jaunes, signe que c'était un gros fumeur. Clem prit une voix fluette.

\- Je me suis perdue. Je devais retrouver mon petit ami en ville, mais je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais et j'ai atterrit ici.

Le reste du groupe ricana en relookant la brune.  
Le rouge passa un bras autour de la hanche de Clem et la colla à lui. Elle retint son souffle tellement il puait.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, fit-il en caressant un peu trop sa hanche.  
\- C'est le moment, pensa-t-elle avant de s'exclamer à haute voix. Non, ça devrait aller. Je ne suis pas les gros lard dans ton genre.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise due à sa réponse, elle s'échappa de son emprise en lui donnant un coup de coude, mais le molosse de muscle ne sentit qu'une chatouille tandis que Clem grimaçait.

\- T'en dis quoi des muscles du gros lard ? On va dire que c'était un accident et tu vas gentiment me suivre.

Alors qu'il allait lui empoigner le bras, Clem fit quelques pas en arrière en le fusillant du regard.  
De loin, Finn observait la scène, prêt à intervenir à tout instants.

\- Bien, grogna Rix en sortant un couteau édenté de sa poche. Je n'ai plus le choix.  
\- Je dois juste le mettre K.O., se répéta Clem dans sa tête en voyant le géant se rapprocher dangereusement.

le n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre, elle n'avait que son corps. Elle était souple, tant qu'elle évitait les coups le temps de trouver un moyen de le mettre à terre, c'était nickel.  
Heureusement le délinquant ne savait que donner des coups droits et rapides ce qui donnait la possibilité de prédire son prochain coup.  
Les autres l'encourageaient de loin alors que leur chef la blessa à la joue. Un filet de sang s'écoula lentement de la plaie. Il eut un rire gras et continuait ses coups alors que la jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour esquiver. Sans prévenir, elle tomba dos à dos contre le mur. Prise au dépourvu, elle tomba sur ses fesses et vit l'homme la surplombée de toute sa hauteur. Elle déglutit en fermant les yeux et en sentant la fin s'approcher. La dernière chose qu'elle vit était la lame légèrement ensanglanté se diriger vers son visage. Elle entendit un son de lames qui s'entrechoquaient.

Finn avait, comme prévu, sauver à son secours. Rix, surpris du choc, tomba à la renverse. Le blond lui arracha le couteau des mains et le lança plus loin. Clem ré-ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur la scène. Elle vit Finn transpercer la gorge du rouge grâce à sa propre lame, une longue et fine dague. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était et adressa un regard noir au groupe plus loin qui fila sans demander son reste.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé l'information sur son point faible que je t'avais donné ?

La brune se releva.

\- J'ai perdu mes moyens.  
\- Ne jamais perdre son sang-froid, ça pourrait causer ta mort, fit-il sur un ton froid. En plus tu n'as même pas penser à utiliser ton katana. Il te suffisait de te transformer et d'attaquer.

La brune ne répondit rien. Finn s'agenouilla près du cadavre tout frais et fouilla ses poches.

\- Tu as encore de l'entraînement à faire, soupira-t-il.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Finn lui enseigna tout ce qu'il savait en version simplifier. Il lui appris à voler sans se faire remarquer, se fondre dans la masse et bien sûr comment tuer rapidement et proprement. Il lui montra comment empoissonné et tuer avec des armes blanches.

Le bateau qui allait les amener amarra au port le vendredi suivant les événements face au criminel Rix. Ils le regardèrent jeter l'ancre.  
Un marin d'une cinquantaine d'années avec la barbe blanche descendit et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Nous partirons dans deux heures. Vous pouvez déjà montez vous et la demoiselle, monsieur la Fouine.

L'homme s'en alla et Clem jeta un drôle de regard à son ami.  
\- La fouine, ria-t-elle. T'avais pas mieux comme nom de code ?  
\- Tss..Tais-toi et enfile ça !

Il lui balança un paquet en toile dans les bras.

\- C'est ta tenue, expliqua le blond. Change toi.  
\- Ici ? Mais t'es malade ! J'attendrai d'être sur le bateau dans une cabine seule.  
\- Pas de chance alors.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- J'ai demandé une cabine pour nous deux.  
\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Tu dors dans la baignoire ou par terre ! N'importe où tant que c'est pas près de moi.  
Le blond ria un peu.  
\- Je rigole, on en a une chacun, mais elles sont voisines.  
\- C'est encore trop près, marmonna la brune en ouvrant son sac afin d'y jeter un œil.

Elle y vit une combinaison noire assez colle au corps et elle regarda le blond pouffer de rire face à sa tête. Il lui répondit en comprenant sa question muette.  
\- C'est pour être moins visible le moulant, pour se glisser partout.  
Elle soupira et fouilla d'une main dans le sac. Elle en sortit une ceinture avec divers tube avec comme contenu quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La seule chose qu'elle reconnu était la mort au rat.

\- C'est très pratique comme poisson. Pour les gros chiens chiens gardant les maisons des riches, expliqua Finn.

Elle survola les autres fioles. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs.

\- On ressemble plus à des ninjas avec tout ça, fit-elle remarquer en rangeant le tout.

Il ria légèrement à sa remarque et entra dans le bateau suivi par la plus jeune.

* * *

 _Le lendemain, sur l'île d'Acacia_

En tenue de travail, comme le disait Clem, les deux tueurs à gages se dirigeaient vers une immense demeure.

\- C'est ici ? Demanda Clem en levant la tête pour regarde la villa.

\- Oui, c'est l'adresse que m'a donné notre client.

Un homme en costume assez imposant sortit de nulle part et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens.

Finn fit reculer Clem derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes la Fouine ? Demanda l'homme.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Il était précisé qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule personne. Qui est cette demoiselle ?

\- C'est ma secrétaire.

Clem lui administra un coup de poing dans le dos.

Le vigile n'en demanda pas plus et ouvrit le grand portail et s'enfonça dans l'immense jardin.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent et le suivirent.

\- C'est un roi ou quoi,chuchota Clem.

\- Pas loin. C'est un politicien.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure. L'homme ferma la porte derrière eux une fois à l'intérieur. Il s'éclipsa en précisant :

\- Je vais informez monsieur que vous êtes arrivés.

Devant eux se dressait une allée formée par les majordomes et les servantes. Finn fit de l'œil à la première à leur gauche et Clem lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Jalouse ?

Elle rougit brusquement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- D'un salaud comme toi ? Là tu rêves.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, une grande porte s'ouvrit sur leur gauche.

Le servante qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Finn s'avança telle un robot.

\- Le maître de maison vous attend dans son bureau.

Elle montra de la main la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Merci charmante demoiselle, la remercia Finn avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Clem leva les yeux au plafond et avança sans attendre son ami. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et elle vit un fauteuil tourné dos à eux. Une respiration grasse lui indiqua que leur client y était assis.

Finn entra à son tour.

\- Nous sommes navré du retard, il y a eu un soucis lors du voyage.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave-ave.

Le fauteuil se tourna et un vieil homme se présenta à eux. Il avait un baxter à ses côtés.

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre-erdre.

Il sortit une farde et en sortit un affiche de propagande. Le blond s'avança et la regarda tandis que Clem resta en retrait.

\- Notre cible ? Demanda Finn au politicien.

\- Mon adversaire dans les présidentiel-tiel, donc oui-i.

\- Comment vous le voulez mort ?

\- Décapité-é. Je veux que vous ramniez-niez sa tête ici même-ême.

Cette conversation étrange dégoutta la brune toujours en retrait. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- A combien s'élève la somme ? Demanda Finn après avoir pris l'affiche

\- Cela dépendra du travail fournit-it. Cet homme se nomme Richard Delacasquette-ette.

Clem ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face au nom.

Finn la fusilla du regard et elle se tut directement.

\- Il donne une réception dans la salle de théâtre de l'autre côté de la ville-ille.

\- Bien, conclut le blond en faisant demi-tour. Vous aurez sa tête ce soir.

Il sortit suivit de Clem. Une fois en dehors de la propriété ils se dirigèrent vers les magasins.

\- Allons nous faire beau, avait dit Finn en lui donnant de l'argent.

Ils se retrouvèrent, comme prévu à la réception. Pas chance elle était populaire et tout le monde pouvait y aller. Les deux ados, entrèrent ensemble et furent éblouis par toutes les richesses. Ils se firent passer pour un jeune couple et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les invités en se tenant la main. Lorsque le champagne fut servis à chaque invités, leur cible monta sur l'estrade.

\- Merci à vous d'être présent. Je n'ai pas préparé de discours, car rien n'est faux chez moi et je l'ai ferrais toujours en improvisation, car le monde change et nous également !

Il leva son verre et tous firent de même. Il était jeune, trop jeune.

\- Je lui donne pas plus de vingt-ans. C'est dommage de devoir le tuer.

\- Peut-être, mais ne prends jamais pitié pour ta cible avant de la tuer.

\- Je sais, soupira la brune.

Le politicien souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et descendit de l'estrade pour se mêler à ses électeurs. Clem le suivit du regard avec que Finn ne lui parle.

\- Tu as compris le plan ?

\- Oui, soupira la brune, je lui fous une drogue dans son verre, l'attire dans une couchette à l'étage, où tu seras cachée et tu le tueras comme convenu.

\- Et si ça foire ?

\- Je le tue dés que ça dérape, prend sa tête et on s'enfuit en mettant nos cagoules et retirant nos vêtements de gala afin d'être en tenue de ninja.

\- Combat, le corrigea-t-elle.

\- Ninja de combat.

Il soupira et l'enlaça. Clem sursauta et chassa ses mains de ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Regardes autour de toi. Tout le monde danse, on doit se mêler à la foule.

Clem leva les yeux et se laissa faire.

La soirée passa assez vite et Clem décida qu'il était temps de mettre le plan en marche. Elle s'éclipsa et se présenta au jeune homme en souriant.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Richard, fit-elle toute sourire.

Par chance personne ne leur prêta attention.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle...

\- Appelez moi Rachel.

\- Mademoiselle Rachel. La soirée vous plaît ?

Son regard dévia sur son décolleté de sa tenue de soirée et il tanguait un peu. L'alcool avait déjà fait une part du boulot. Pas besoin de le droguer finalement.

\- C'est magnifique ! Tout comme vous, fit Clem avec une voix suave.

Richard sourit et lui susurra à l'oreille.

\- Allons terminer cette conversation à l'étage.

\- Intelligent en plus, parfait comme homme.

L'homme finit son verre cul-sec et se dirigea vers les escaliers. La brune fit un geste discret à Finn et celui-ci sortit dehors afin de rentrer par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle fut sûr qu'il ait compris, elle suivit l'homme qui l'attendait en haut des escalier.

\- Vous allez vite, ria-t-elle. Attendez moi, j'ai des talons.

Elle les enleva pour monter et rejoignit rapidement l'homme.

Une fois en haut, il l'embarqua dans la suite luxueuse. Il la fit entrer sans tendresse et la poussa sur le lit. Prise au dépourvu, elle perdit ses moyens une nouvelle fois, mais se redressa sur les coudes alors que l'homme enlevait déjà sa chemise.

Elle jeta un regard furtif vers la fenêtre et la vit fermée. Elle paniqua en se souvenant que Finn devait la laisser ouvert pour qu'ils puissent s'évader. Il s'était trompé de chambre.

Elle paniqua et Richard se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

\- Dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas envie que ma femme remarque notre absence, fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses seins.

Clem ne savait plus quoi faire et attrapa son couteau accroché à sa cuissarde. Sans réfléchir, elle l'enfonça dans l'abdomen de l'homme en touchant, sûrement, plusieurs organes vitaux. Il tomba sur elle comme une masse et elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il dégringola le lit et choya au sol.

\- Oh putain, murmura Clem en se rendant compte de son acte. Finn, appela-t-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondit et elle paniqua encore plus. L'homme à ses pieds poussait des gémissements d'agonie et se vidait de son sang sur la moquette. Soudain, Clem se souvint de sa mission : ne ramener que la tête.

Essayant de ne pas prendre pitié, elle se transforma et sortit son katana de son fourreau. Elle décapita le jeune homme dans un bruit ignoble en fermant les yeux. Elle se re-transforma et et se retrouva de nouveau dans sa robe en satin bleue ensanglantée. Elle prit un sac de linge salle et y mis la tête du pauvre homme.

\- Désolée, mais j'avais pas le choix.

Elle retira cette robe et se retrouva dans la tenue que lui avait donné le blond quelques jours auparavant. Elle descendit par la fenêtre et tomba nez à nez avec Finn.

\- Oye ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?!

\- Je voulais pas si t'avais le courage de commettre ton premier meurtre.

\- ..., se tut la brune un moment. C'est pas mon premier.

Elle lui lança le sac dégoulinant de sang.

\- Allons y avant que la disparition ne se fasse remarquer.

Finn partit au pas de course vers la demeure du client et Clem le suivit en ayant une pensée pour la récente veuve qu'elle venait de faire.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

\- Le voici !

Finn lança le sac rouge maintenant sur le sol du bureau de leur client. Celui-ci empoigna le sac et regarda à l'intérieur. Un sourire diabolique se marqua sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail-ail. La coupe est parfaite-aite. Qui l'a réalisée-ée ?

Clem s'avança timidement.

\- Moi, monsieur.

\- Vous avez de l'avenir en tant qu'épésiste-iste. Vous devriez vous perfectionner-nner. Maintenant, votre récompense.

Il tapa trois fois dans ses mains et une cale s'ouvrit entre le bureau et les assassins.

\- Trente millions de Berrys rien que pour vous-ous.

Des servantes arrivèrent et commencèrent à remplir des sacs de bijoux, lingots d'or, des billets.

Finn regarda le tout avec gourmandise. Une fois la somme atteinte, Clem et Finn prirent deux sacs chacun.

\- N'hésitez pas pour une autre mission, monsieur, fit Finn en s'éclipsant sans rien demander de plus.

Clem le suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers un hôtel luxueux.

\- Autant profiter de notre richesse de suite.

Ils y entrèrent et prirent une suite cinq étoiles. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils posèrent les quatre sacs dans un coin et le blond s'écroula sur le lit.

\- Je vais me doucher moi, déclara Clem, je ne peux plus supporter l'odeur du sang sur moi.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais quand t'as tes règles, ria le blond en se redressant sur les coudes.

Elle lui lança un coussin qui passa par là et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Elle en sortit dix minutes plus tard, enroulée dans une serviette, l'air blasée.

Finn avait ouvert les sacs et avait étalé les billets sur le lit.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il la vit.

\- J'ai toujours voulu dormir sur de l'argent.

\- Tant que tu l'utilises pas comme papier toilette, soupira Clem. Ils ne louent pas des pyjamas ou quoi ici ?

\- Nope. J'ai déjà demandé.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et s'avança dans la pièce en tenant bien son drap autour d'elle. Soudain, Finn la poussa sur le lit et s'assit sur ses hanches.

Sans explications et dévora son cou et Clem se laissa aller. Peut-être la fatigue ? Non, elle était retombée sous le charme du blond.  
La nuit fut longue et ils ne firent pas que dormir sur les billets.

* * *

 _Bartigo, deux mois plus tard._

L'île rocheuse était en vue. Avec l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné, les deux amoureux s'étaient acheté un petit bateau de luxe. Ils avaient poursuivit leur quasi métier et avaient amassés encore plus d'argent. Ils avaient pris le goût aux meurtres.

Ils amarrèrent et Clem descendit du bateau.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête là, fit Clem en baissant les yeux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Notre relation. Je ...cette vie ne me convient pas. Je m'amuse bien avec toi, mais on doit poursuivre notre réel but.

Finn mit pied à terre aussitôt.

\- Tu t'es pris un insolation ou quoi ?! T'es malade. On peut très bien continuer notre mission en continuant de tuer pour de l'argent.

\- Non, justement ! On devient fou avec ça. On tue par plaisir et c'est horrible.

Finn se tut un instant.

\- Le monde est horrible. Il faut se battre pour y survivre.

\- Mais pas tuer.

\- Des fois il le faut.

\- Je ne veux plus ! Explosa la brune dont les cheveux avaient repoussés. J'arrête tout.

Elle mit son sac à dos sur son épaule.

\- Te connaissant, tu ne changeras pas d'avis, fit tristement Finn.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra.

\- Je l'espère aussi, mais je serais sûrement devenue une autre personne.

Il l'enlaça et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser sembla durée une éternité, mais Clem le brisa rapidement.

\- Il fallait que je le fasse une dernière fois, expliqua le blond en sautant sur le bateau.

Clem le regarda, les yeux perlés de larmes.

Il ne se retourna pas et s'en alla laissant la jeune femme de bientôt dis-sept ans sur le rivage.

Ils se reverraient, c'était sûr.

 _~Peut importe quand et où, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui vous tendra la main.~_

Fin~

* * *

Voici la fin de ce pas si petit OS, je l'ai terminé en 7000 mots en seulement deux jours ! Je n'ai plus d'yeux. J'espère que vous comprenez mieux le lien liant (oui un lien ça lie XD)Clem et Finn. Le chapitre suivant de ma fiction « Mon combat, mon destin » est terminé et au frais sur ma clé USB, mais j'essaye d'équilibré l'avancement de mes écrits. Je voue plus de temps à l'écriture de mes chapitres ainsi qu'à Fanfiction.

Bref, reviewer, kiffez,répertoriez, faites des bisous sur vos orteils que sais-je. Tant que vous êtes content(e) de mon écrit et me le faites savoir, je suis contente également.

A la prochaine, normalement.


End file.
